


Moonchild

by DetectivePrettyBoy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angsty at beginning, F/M, Past Character Death, Post Nogitsune, character death mention, mystery wolf, nemeton magic, who keeps saving lives of the pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:15:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3617829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectivePrettyBoy/pseuds/DetectivePrettyBoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and the pack have been slowly healing since Allison's death. Scott is basically just going through the motions until something keeps miraculously saving members of his back when they are in trouble and can't get to each other. He's found a new kind of hope in this thing, but is it really there to help them or does it have a different angle?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonchild

Things have been different.

Since Allison… He’s been trying to figure out how to keep things fixed. Keep the pack going. Make sure everyone is okay, that they’re making it through.

Did you study for that test coming up? How have you been sleeping? Have you eaten yet today?

Scott asks himself the same things. Did you study for that test coming up? _Yes._ How have you been sleeping? _I haven’t._ Have you eaten yet today? _Whatever we had at lunch for school._  Did you have to try and force yourself out of bed today? _Yes._ Was today harder than yesterday? _Yes._ The darkness around your heart getting worse? _I don’t know. The ache feels the same._

Sometimes he loses track of time if he’s by himself.

He can’t focus on anything or is really good at not doing anything and just sits there until Stiles writes him or one of the pack calls for help.

He doesn’t like to lose track like that, he just can’t help it. All he has to do is sit down and suddenly he’s staring into space. He’s thankful whenever Stiles checks up on him or a frantic call comes. Though the latter scares him more than it used to. At least it gives him something to get his mind off things.

Until he’s worrying about which one of them is going to be next and he can’t take their pain away or won’t be there in time and they’re lying there in his arms tellinghimthere’snothinghecando-

_Breathe._

Scott opens his mouth and forcibly sucks a breath in, letting it out too quickly and taking the next breath right after. This time letting it out more slowly and his vision becomes less blurry. Focus on pain. He lets his claws come out and press against his palms. Not breaking skin, just enough to make the threat calm him down. The last time he had to do this was when he nearly lost control of his alpha when the effects of the nemeton were getting to the three of them. _Just before the nogitsune took over Stiles and-_  Focus on heart beats, Stiles’ scarily calm even heartbeat, it’s changed since the nogitsune left. Before it used to be upbeat and so loud Scott could clearly count how many beats it would go per minute. Now only Malia or Stiles being truly happy (which was rare nowadays) could make him go like that. And Allison’s slow peace like, ever calm beats that used to lull him to sleep at the same time she would. Her sleepy voice adding a melody to the calm beats making it something he ached to hear again each time he had to leave her and fall asleep in his own empty bed. At least then he had the smell of her scent still in his nose long after he left her.

Now he’s lost it. Now he’ll never hear that sleep, soft voice again. Never hear it over calm slow beats of her heart or see the way her eyes would crack open and catch sight of him and smile just from seeing him. Or ever see her smile again with blood on her lips- _Allison_.  

_Breathebreathebreathe._

Scott sucks in a giant gulp of air but none gets into his lungs. His throat closes up and he can’t see anymore. Eyes too blurry to focus on anything in his dark room and he can’t- he can’t think himself out of this. He lost Allison, lost his anchor. He can’t be his own, can’t even hold himself up. Can’t save his pack. Can’t take care of them. He can’t. Can’t can’t _can’t can’tcan’t._

Suddenly there’s light from the hallway filling up his room and arms are around him pulling him back against someone’s chest. Hands trying to get in between his own fingers and pull them away from his bleeding palms- he hadn’t even realized he’d done that- and hold them in their own.

Scott doesn’t grasp who the voice belongs to until he’s copied their breathing and hears his mother’s voice wash over him. Telling him it’s gonna be okay, to just breathe, and that she was right here.

And he can’t help the way his eyes sting from fresh tears. Can’t help the lump in his throat and or the way he turns around and wraps his arm around her and clings like a kid murmuring he’s so sorry. _I’m so sorryI’m so sorryI’msosorry. Didn’t mean to cry, didn’t mean for any of this to happen- so sorry._

Mom just shushes him and holds him close and tells him it’s okay- when it’s not. He doesn’t know how to lead his pack. He doesn’t know how to keep them alive. He doesn’t know how to be a true alpha. He’s helpless.

Mom usually crawls into bed with him and helps him sleep on bad nights.

This one was one of his worst.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I swear it will not always be this doom and gloom. This is just an opening to get the ball rolling. Enjoy!


End file.
